How Long is Forever?
by Ways
Summary: When a time traveling villain known as Chronosauntus shows up, it's up to Big Hero 6 to catch him. But Chronosauntus escapes to the future and takes Hiro -who's angry at his team- with him when he chases him through the time portal. As five, it looks like the entire team has not so great lives. Can Hiro forgive his friends and return home? Based on the Teen Titans ep of same name.
1. Bumday Party

**So I watched Big Hero 6 back in January and I have to say it is one of the best movies ever. Loved it and now I'm on board with reading and writing fics on it. So one idea I got was based off of the Teen Titans Episode (Original, don't worry guys) **_**How Long is Forever**_** where Starfire goes to the future and sees the other's lives ruined because of her absence. So naturally I applied this to another group of awesome heroes. So without further ado…**

**Note: Professor Norman was just a spur of the moment name for whoever replaced Callaghan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or the Teen Titans episode **_**How Long is Forever**_** if I did then this would've been like the sequel or something. **

**How Long is Forever**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bumday Party**

"Is everything ready?" Honey Lemon asked.

Wasabi, Gogo and Fred nodded whereas Baymax gave his own sign of approval which was simply a bow. All five of them were in the dining room of the Hamata apartment awaiting their leader's return.

"Good." Honey Lemon nodded as she turned away to her electronic clipboard, making sure to check off the last of the checklist.

"Wait Honeydew." Fred said, gaining the girl's attention as she turned back to him. "Uh… why are we doing another birthday party for Hiro? His birthday was yesterday and his aunt threw it."

Honey Lemon sighed. "Fred, the last birthday party didn't go so well."

"It didn't go so well?" Wasabi laughed. "It was terrible."

"Really, what happened?" Fred asked.

"You were there, genius." Gogo rolled her eyes.

Fred shook his head. "Dude, I need a refresher after trying to track down that teleport dude last night. He like totally rattled my brains."

"Yeah, who was that guy?" Wasabi asked. "He was just zappin' around faster than we could catch him."

"And being rammed into by Baymax is not exactly what I call a wild time." Gogo added.

"I am most sincerely sorry for making an impact with you, Ms. Tomago." Baymax chimed in with his monotonous voice.

"Yeah, I already said it was okay, Baymax." Gogo told the robot.

The marshmallow-esque robot bowed once again.

"That's not important right now!" Honey Lemon shouted, surprising each of her friends considering the girl rarely raised her voice. But her tone returned to normal. "What's most important is Hiro's birthday party."

"I'm still not sure what happened." Fred stated.

Wasabi sighed, but complied to what his friend was asking. "His Aunt Cass was hysterical, the cake exploded, Professor Norman came and dropped off a whole load of homework and to make matters worse you mentioned how this was his first birthday without Tadashi."

"Oh yeah!" Fred laughed before he realized the truth behind the words and sighed. "Oh yeah…"

"And that's why this needs to be perfect for him." Honey Lemon confirmed.

"And it'll be great." Gogo said. "You've planned everything Honeydew, it's gonna be the best party the kid's ever had."

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about." Wasabi nodded.

"It's gonna be sick!" Fred exclaimed.

Baymax looked over at the fanboy at the mention of the last word, ready to treat him or anyone else if needed.

"The expression." Fred quickly added, to which Baymax calmed down.

"May I do a last minute check before we start?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Why don't you just get Baymax to scan the room for all the stuff?" Fred asked before walking over to the robot and poking his protruding stomach. "You could like totally do that, couldn't you Baymax?"

"I'm sorry," Baymax said to him. "But party supplies are not recognized by my programming. Therefore doing so would warrant a negative response."

"Bummer." Fred pouted.

"It's fine, Honey." Gogo rolled her eyes at the girl's need for perfectionism.

Honey Lemon pouted. "But I need-"

"Sorry to interrupt you." Baymax cut in. "But appears that Hiro has returned from the university and will be in his room in approximately 58 seconds."

"Quickly!" The Chemist shrieked. "All of you hide!"

And they all did just that; Gogo zipped up the stairs, Wasabi hid behind the fridge, Honey Lemon hid in the closet, Baymax receded back into his charging station in the corner of the room and Fred? Well Fred just hid under the table.

Hiro grumbled as he lumbered up the stairs into the kitchen, rolls of blueprints sticking out of his bag. "Stupid Norman… making me stay after for stupid… stupidity! Doesn't she know that I'm much smarter than rubbing stupid chalkboards?"

Honey Lemon bit her lip at that, she had arranged it so that Professor Norman would keep her young friend behind so that they would have the time to arrange the second party. When the woman had asked her what she should do to distract him, Honey just left it up to her. She didn't know she would make him angry though.

She shoved that thought to the back her mind. It didn't matter what had happened. This was going to make him so happy, he'd forget all about Norman.

Just fifteen more seconds and then they would all jump out at him.

Hiro continued grumbling as he continued up the stairs.

15…

He finally reached the top of the stairs.

14…

He chucked his bag across the room.

13…

Hiro walked over to the fridge.

12…

He opened the fridge.

11…

He rummaged through the fridge.

10…

"What?" Hiro frowned as he found his search was futile.

9…

Hiro growled. "No soda! Seriously!"

8…

"Maybe there's something else…" He muttered.

7…

"Nothing." Hiro sighed.

6…

"Oh well, guess I'll get some milk."

5…

Hiro then got the milk from the fridge.

4…

He walked to the cupboard.

3…

He took out a glass.

2…

He walked over to the table.

1…

He sat down.

0.

He grabbed the carton.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out of their hiding spots, Baymax inflating into his usual pudgy form.

Hiro jumped, not only because of the surprise but also because Fred flipped the table when he jumped out. To make matters even worse; the surprise caused him to squeeze the milk only for it to spray onto his entire body.

Everyone threw confetti up in the air that made the boy even messier.

"Let's get this party started!" Fred cheered as he pulled out a remote with a single red button on it.

He pushed it and the ceiling opened up only for a disco ball to appear and fall straight to the floor and shatter on the ground.

"Can it get any worse?" Hiro deadpanned as he glared at all his friends.

"Have you kids finished doing what you've needed." Aunt Cass asked as she ambled up the stairs. She then saw everything in the room and frowned. "Hiro, clean this mess up! How could you do this?"

Hiro gaped at the woman. "Are you kidding me, it wasn't me it was-"

"I don't care." She frowned. "Just clean it up."

Hiro grumbled but went to go get a broom while the others just awkwardly watched.

"Well at least it wan't as bad as the last one." Fred chuckled. "And hey, no one even mentioned Tada-"

Wasabi and Honey Lemon rushed to the fanboy and covered his mouth. But it seemed the damage was done as Hiro was even angrier.

Hiro huffed as he grabbed the broom out of the closet and all but stormed over to the mess.

"I am sorry everyone but that'll have to wait." Baymax announced, talking for the first time since he had said surprise with the others. Hiro slightly calmed at the sound of his best friend's voice. However, his scowl still remained.

"It seems that Chronosauntus has resurfaced in San Fran Sokyo's art museum." Baymax announced, showing the teleporting villain shooting golden beams of light at random places in the museum as several people fleed from the chaos.

Wasabi chuckled. "Huh, we were just talking about him."

"I don't really wanna go after him again…" Fred groaned.

Gogo nodded. "Yeah, he whooped our asses, Fred. But I don't really care, I want a rematch."

"Hiro, you're the leader," Honey Lemon sighed, still sad that her plans had failed. "It's your call."

Hiro huffed but threw the broom down to the floor.

"Suit up."

**First chapter done. Don't quite have these characters done. Hiro, Baymax and Fred were good but I don't think I quite have Wasabi, Gogo or Honey Lemon down. But that's the first chapter. The next one is gonna be great cuz I'll have my first action scene, I'm gonna love putting them to action. But I'd love your advice on what I can do better so…  
Read and Review. **


	2. Heist of the Century

**The reference from the first chapter was with Fred's failed attempt to hang up a disco ball, it's the same as when we first meet Oozemakapa (I have no idea how to spell that) in Monster's University.**

**Alright time for another chapter of How Long is Forever. This time we're gonna have the big fight with Chronosauntus. Which means my first time writing these characters fighting together –aside from Together We're Stronger, but that was mostly Wasabi- and it's gonna be great. So without further ado…**

**I decided to put another Disney Movie reference in, anyone's welcome to guess what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, Teen Titans or anything referenced if I did I'd probably have chosen a better name, yes and I mean even when it was back in Marvel I would've chosen a better name.**

**How Long is Forever**

**Chapter 2:**

**Heist of the Century**

"Where is it?!" Chronosauntus shouted as he blasted a random statue in the middle of the room. "Where is it?!"

Chronosauntus, was blasting his way through the art museum, in the pursuit of one very valuable piece of artwork.

The teleporter wore bronze armor that had two large gears that were in the place of shoulder guards, on his chest was a giant clock. Along with that he had wrist blasters that were mounted onto his metal cufflinks. The armor didn't cover his face which revealed him to be a man just reaching his middle age with jet black hair and small black goatee.

He continued firing golden beams of light at the pieces that he found useless.

"Chronosauntus!" A voice called out.

The man was in no mood for this; he whipped around and fired a beam of light at the source of the voice.

"Nice try, but we always come prepared." The voice laughed.

And like that, out from behind the door appeared the heroes, standing proud and tall in a battle ready stance.

Chronosauntus growled. "Big Hero 6, how unfortunate."

"Is he actually afraid of us now?" Wasabi whispered to Gogo, who facepalmed in response.

"Clearly, I didn't teach you enough of a lesson those few days back when I crushed you and got away with the gem."

"A couple of days ago?" Fred laughed. "Dude that was last night, I guess even we were able to rattle your brains a bit."

Chronosauntus chuckled. "A few days, yesterday? What does it matter? Time does not bend for the weak willed, but only for the strong. Your perception is only that of the simple minded."

"Then let's prove our strength." Hiro smirked.

Chronosauntus grinned and fired two beams of light at the team in response.

Hiro and Baymax flew away while Gogo sped off and Fred bounded elsewhere.

As for Honey Lemon and Wasabi, they faced the blasts head on.

Honey Lemon already had another chemical concoction ready which she chucked at the blast. The night before, she had easily been able to freeze the teleporter's golden beams. But not today, when the blue ball met the blast it exploded into blue gas. To her horror instead of turning into an icicle that exploded on the ground, it instead still zipped at her from out of the fog. Honey Lemon yelped and narrowly avoided the blast.

Wasabi was ready and quickly had his plasma blades out. Like Honey Lemon, the night before, he was easily able to combat the blasts by batting them away with his blades. Not today though. When Wasabi tried to cross his arms in an x formation to block them, the plasma phased right through them, hitting him in the chest and knocking him back.

"What just happened?" Wasbi wondered as he rose to his feet.

It was Fred and Gogo's turn now as they both ran at the villain from opposite sides. Fred met him with a stream of fire while Gogo chucked one of her disks at him. Chronosauntus simply chuckled and vanished in a beam of golden light.

Gogo quickly had to backtrack when the jets of flame was heading straight for her.

Fred was smacked in the face with Gogo's disk. "Ow… that's gonna hurt in the morning."

Gogo zipped over to Fred and helped the half-time mascot up.

"Woman up, Fred." Gogo said once he was on his feet. She collected her fallen disk and zoomed off to wear the fight was happening.

Fred just nodded from within his suit and bounded off after her.

"Get him, Baymax!" Hiro shouted, once he reappeared in front of another part of the room they were in.

Baymax responded by flying towards the man, who looked up and laughed at the sight of the robot.

He responded by making the clock on his chest let out golden waves throughout the room.

As the waves were washing throughout the room, everything except for Chronosauntus, turned to various shades of grey whereas the 'teleporter' glowed a bright golden aura now. Not only did all of that happen, but everything around him seemed to instantaneously slow down as well.

His eyes glowed bright and he stared intently at Fred, who was lunging at Chronosauntus who now had golden eyes, devoid of pupils. Fred then began to be covered in the same golden hue that he was covering him, effectively bringing him back to normal speed.

Once Fred's jump was as far as the time wielder had wanted Fred stopped glowing and soon the world returned to full color.

Hiro and Baymax who were still flying down towards Chronosauntus watched as he disappeared into a flash of golden light and reappeared off to the side.

Baymax in turn flew toward Chronosauntus only to ram straight into Fred.

"Again…" Fred groaned as Baymax helped him up.

"Guess today isn't your lucky day." Gogo commented as she zipped past him towards the time wielder.

He simply disappeared in a pillar of golden light and faced Wasabi and Honey Lemon who were now running towards him as well.

Honey Lemon threw a ball of chemicals at Chronosauntus' feet which meet their mark and caused a ball of gelatinous substance to crawl up his legs up to his knees, effectively keeping the villain in place.

"Yes!" She cheered.

The others all took this as their chance to finally get him. Wasabi was running at him from his main field of vision, out of the corner of his left eye he could see Gogo sliding along towards him, then there was Fred lunging at him from the right corner of his vision. From behind Wasabi he could see Gogo getting another ball of chemicals ready to chuck at him; finally he could hear the booming rush of rockets from behind him. Didn't take a genius to figure who and what that was.

"Interesting…" Chronosauntus stroked his goatee in wonder.

The clock on his chest let out their golden waves of energy and like that the world turned back to its various shades of grey. The world slowed down and the six heroes that were 'rushing' towards him were slowed to a steady trot.

Chronosauntus just shook his head in disappointment. "Too slow, pity I won't be here to enjoy the impact but alas, the show must go on Big Hero 6."

And like that he disappeared in a pillar of golden light and allowed the clock on his chest to stop running and allow the world to come back to full speed.

When the world returned to its normal orientation and the heroes eyes widened as they were unable to control their momentum. Everyone crashed into each other, the force of the blow was so great that Hiro lost his grip on Baymax and was knocked off of him.

And then Honey Lemon chucked another ball of chemicals at where she thought Chronosauntus would be. Her eyes widened when she realized that the ball was right on course to land on the pile of heroes.

"NO!" Honey Lemon shrieked but it was too late as the ball burst and encased her four friends in a gelatin like mold.

"Perfect…" Gogo deadpanned.

Wasabi chuckled. "At least it couldn't get any worse."

"Why would you say that?!" Fred groaned.

"What?" Wasabi asked.

"Rule number one about superheroing is that you never say anything about things getting worse! It _**ALWAYS**_ gets worse."

"Oh…" Wasabi shrugged, but couldn't really because of the restriction. "Sorry?"

"Hiro, help me get them out of this!" Honey Lemon cried out to the boy as he got up.

"Where's Chronosauntus?!" He shouted, ignoring Honey Lemon.

"Don't know." Gogo said. "When he teleported and got us in this mess it looks like he left."

"NO!" Hiro groaned. "We are not letting him get away again!"

"Well he's gone, what do you want us to do?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro growled, with the day he was having the last thing he wanted was to lose that creep. "Baymax scan the place for him, is he still around?"

Baymax's eyes glowed blue for a second before he spoke. "Yes, he is still within our proximity, in the New Venorkian section of the museum."

"Hiro, we'll catch him together." Honey Lemon said.

"He said he was looking for something," Hiro said. "If he finds what he needs with his teleportation powers he could just vanish like that."

"Let one of us go with you!" Gogo shouted.

Hiro ignored them and ran off, heading straight for the Venorkian section of the museum.

"HIRO!" Honey Lemon called after him. But he was already gone.

Just as Baymax had stated the fiend was in fact in the New Venorkian section of the museum. In his hands was what looked to be a sculpture made of various crystals; that seemed to resemble a castle made of ice.

"Perfect, this'll make a fortune on the black market." The villain chuckled as he proudly held it up in the air.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Hiro shouted, he was already running towards him.

"You heroes just don't quit." Chronosauntus shook his head. "I have what I've come for, so I'm afraid our little game has come to an end."

And like that Chronosauntus shot a beam of light at the wall. Instead of causing an explosion a swirling vortex opened up which he calmly stepped into.

"Hiro wait!" He heard his friends call after him.

Hiro didn't listen, he was not letting Chronosauntus get away.

Just as the portal was closing he jumped through it trailing the villain into uncharted territory.

**That's the end of this chapter. And just so your aware, New Venorkian is actually a name of people from New Venork which is another combination city that I imagine in the Big Hero 6 world which is pretty much New York City and Venice Italy. But yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you can't wait for the next one.  
Read and Review!**


	3. Marooned in the Future

**Disney Reference in the last chapter was the piece that Chronosauntus stole. It was based off of the ice palace that Elsa made in Frozen. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, because if I did, then this would be a dark special or whatever.**

**How Long is Forever:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Marooned in the Future**

Hiro ran after Chronosauntus as he seemed to have solid footing in this vortex; which although odd, Hiro didn't question it. He just needed to catch up to Chronosauntus.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hiro shouted at him.

The time wielder looked over his shoulder before running again. "Oh great, you're here."

"And I'm not leaving until you give back the piece that you stole from the museum!"

Chronosauntus laughed. "Leave?! You're running through the time stream now, boy! There is no leaving unless I ordain it."

Hiro growled.

"You should've stayed in your own time." He added.

Hiro increased his speed and soon, he caught up to the man.

"Fast, are you?" He asked. The giant clock on his chest began to let out its golden glow once more."Well then, let's see you catch me in my ti-"

Hiro lunged at him and together the two came tumbling down to the ground.

But just as the two impacted the ground, the clock on the thief's chest cracked. This caused the golden waves that started to come out of it slowly turned to crimson.

"NO!" Chronosauntus shouted. "What have you done?!"

"Wrecked your technology." Hiro smirked. "Now take us back to the museum!"

Things began to turn a grayish hue around them. "With what you've done, I don't even know if we'll end up when I originally intended."

"What?!" Hiro gasped.

Chronosauntus pushed Hiro off of him and tried once again to make his time piece work. But to no avail.

Instead things went dark and Hiro was left in the darkness.

**~How Long is Forever~**

When Hiro came to, he had a piercing headache and blurred vision.

When his vision finally cleared, he sat up and took a look at his surroundings.

He was in San Fransokyo, except it wasn't. This some sort of run down, horrible version of the city he had never seen before. Familiar neon lights were just blinking and a lot of the normally sleek buildings were dull and cracked, the brilliant blue skies which were once riddled with various hot air balloons were now empty and a dull grey and the streets themselves had litter skittering down the street.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

But the only answer he received was the cool breeze.

He looked around for Chronosauntus but the time villain was nowhere to be found.

Hiro sighed. "Guess I better find my way out of here or see if I can find the others."

So Hiro did just that. He walked around the ruined city, hoping he could find something or someone.

Hiro wanted to take the bus, but when he found one, he saw that it was tipped onto its side.

He sighed and continued to look around. He considered checking home but decided against it when he saw the broken windows of the café. It would've been too hard for him to go into his ruined home, he'd go back later.

He continued to search for a building that seemed to have some sort of life in the city but to no avail.

Hiro eventually found himself kicking a discarded soda can along the street.

_What happened here? Why? Does it have something to do with Chronosauntus?_

Hiro just sighed. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen when he chased the villain through the portal, he just wanted to get the piece back for the museum. But now, he was here and things just ended up looking terrible.

He ended up kicking his can into a gutter and clenched his fists in frustration before sitting on a bench. He just couldn't believe any of what was happening. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry; he couldn't believe how bad things had gotten in just one single moment.

"What happened…" He wondered aloud once more.

But at that moment he saw a light, he looked up and saw that it was the neon green sign to a bar. It read '_The Crystal Gem' _in red and below it was a picture of a martini with a glowing diamond shining over the top.

Hiro felt so weird about it, but he was going to have to ditch how strange it felt to enter such a place and head inside. Maybe there he would find some answers.

When he entered the bar he found that it was mostly empty, there was a bar tender shining a mug at the counter that glared at Hiro as he entered. Other than that it was like any other bar, barstools sitting at the edge of countertops, checkered floors and tables set out under dingy lights.

But other than the tender there was no one else there.

He shrugged and began to go to the bartender. _It's a start._

"Hiro?" A voice asked from behind.

**What happened to San Fransokyo? Who has Hiro heard behind him? All of that will be answered in the next chapter.  
Oh and I named the bar **_**The Crystal Gem**_** in honor of Steven Bomb 2.0 that started this week.  
Not much else to say except to read and review.**


End file.
